


Sweet Sensation

by lefantasy



Series: Excuses to write PWP for SEVENTEEN [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Choking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have zero regrets, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Thank me later, honeymoon!au, just a little bit, yes they go for two rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to know that he likes feeling cute





	Sweet Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic happened after talking to @wowed-by-ace on tumblr about meanie getting married and going to a honeymoon trip in Paris. I had to write about it :( Thank you so much for putting up with me ❤️
> 
> ❤️English is not first languange so I hope it's bearable :'(❤️

* * *

Wonwoo was nevous.

He kept staring at his own image on the bathroom mirror for a few minutes wondering if he made the right decision to do this today. It was their last day of their trip to Paris for their honeymoon. His eyes kept looking down at his body with the new lingerie he bought to this occasion. He felt shy seeing how the white lacy bralette and panties that matched with the garter and the stockings, they wrapped so nicely around his thighs all attached to the garter belt. He even chose a cute choker and bracelets to match the whole look. Sure he was a tall guy but his petit body made him look rather cute with the whole set.

 _"You even got lost in Paris to find the store, you gotta do this, Wonwoo"_  his mind was racing with endless thoughts that Mingyu wouldn’t like the surprise in the end. They never talked about being dolled up in bed before so his husband would be rather shocked to find Wonwoo this cute for him.

He got startled when he heard a knocking on the door. “ _Is everything okay, Wonu?”_  The sleepy tone behind the bathroom door asked. Mingyu just woke up from his nap in the afternoon. They decided to have a lazy day on the last day after waking up a whole week to see the city around. So naturally both were really tired by now, so Wonwoo couldn’t blame his husband.

_“You never lock the door, I am worried”_

“I am okay, Gyu. Maybe I got distracted with something and ended up locking the door” Wonwoo tried to sound as calm as possible.

“ _Okay, if you need anything, I am here”_

“Thank you, Gyu”

 _God_. Wonwoo loved Mingyu so much, he would do anything for his husband by now. Wonwoo took a deep breath, grabbing the robe and putting it on to hide his surprise for the right timing. He slowly opened the door to find Mingyu shirtless lying on their bed while using his phone. They had lunch a few hours ago so now it would be just cuddle time as they promised each other. Wonwoo hesitated before stepping out of the bathroom.

His heart was racing.

“What happened to your shirt?” Mingyu eyes glued on Wonwoo then at his bare chest. “I was gonna change but Minghao sent me a message talking about the updates in the company and I got distracted” he shrugged as his eyes went back to focus on his phone.

“Is everything okay?” Wonwoo asked walking to his side of the bed. He was trying his best to stay calm through the conversation

“Yup, he said everything is under control” Mingyu smiled up at Wonwoo. _How can someone be this cute._

Wonwoo carefully sat on the bed, crawling closer to Mingyu. He suddenly became quiet from nervousness because he didn’t know how to start the conversation, Mingyu could probably hear his heart beating inside his chest. Wonwoo placed both hands on his husband chest before straddling his lap. The taller blinked, eyes locking on Wonwoo. His conversation in his phone suddenly became unimportant. Since the atmosphere was way too quiet, Mingyu sat up with his husband in his lap. As a habit his hands went to Wonwoo’s thighs, though it was the first time he felt a different fabric under his hands. The taller attention went down and Wonwoo quickly held Mingyu’s chin to make him too at him again.

“Babe?”

“Mingyu I…” he paused for a second “I have a surprise for you” he stuttered the words.

“I am listening” Wonwoo wasn’t planning to actually talk about it, he simply held Mingyu’s hands to brought to the knot of his robe. He gestured with his head to his husband open the robe by himself. Mingyu was rather careful with what he was doing, he didn’t know what to expect when seeing what was under that fluffy robe.

His breath hitched when seeing Wonwoo with that lacy lingerie set wrapping so gently around his small body frame. Mingyu didn’t say anything at first, his eyes and hands were travelling on each piece of clothing and accessory that he was wearing. What really caught his eyes was the stockings and garter that made his thighs look even more delicate. He knew Mingyu had something for this thighs so he made sure to take a good care of them for this occasion.

“Fuck _, Wonwoo_ ” Mingyu gripped his thighs making Wonwoo whimper with the sudden touch. The smaller let the robe fall from his shoulder on the mattress before wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck to kiss him slowly. He wanted to do it in a slow pace today, so both could enjoy everything they could. Mingyu didn’t even know where to focus first, even though they were kissing, he wanted to look at his husband again. They broke the kiss, staying just inches apart. Wonwoo asked with his lips brushing on Mingyu’s.

“Did you like it?”

“God Wonwoo, I love it. I never thought I would see you dolled up just for me” he took a few seconds before continuing “shame I feel like _ruining_ you” Wonwoo closed his eyes at the words, he lived in this love/hate relationship when Mingyu dirty talked to him. He was too good with it, which would always lead to Mingyu take over control in everything in bed.

“Gyu…”

“Tell me what you want, babe” he teased brushing their lips more, Wonwoo always chasing after them. There was a moment of silence before Wonwoo could answer Mingyu request.

“I wanna suck you” that definitely caught the other off guard, Mingyu was sure they were going straight to the sex itself. He didn’t say no though, his lips curled into a smirk while letting go of Wonwoo. The smaller took that as a moment to crawl back to stay in between Mingyu’s thighs. Both were half hard just with the small talk.

Wonwoo teasingly cupped Mingyu through his sweatpants, making the taller groan lowly. It wasn’t enough friction but definitely made him get a bit more desperate. Wonwoo got rid of those pants, getting shocked when seeing no boxer whatsoever.

“Were you expecting this?” his tone was low, fingers wrapping around Mingyu.

“It’s our honeymoon, love” he just couldn’t finish his sentence as Wonwoo moved his hand to pump him slow. “I just didn’t expect that lingerie teasing me”

This was Wonwoo turn to smirk after the remark. He kept a teasing pace while crawling back enough to stay on fours in between Mingyu’s thighs. He leaned down to give one experimental lick on the head, seeing how Mingyu twitched. He took the head between his lips, sucking softly before licking the slit. Wonwoo’s fingers were still pumping Mingyu while his mouth kept working on the tip. He knew that would make Mingyu’s mind go wild and that what he wanted. Soon he took more of his husband, licking the shaft as he bobbed his head in a slow pace. Mingyu was having difficulty when breathing, he wanted to handle that blowjob well but Wonwoo was being too mean with him. He choked on a few moans as one of his hands went to grip Wonwoo’s hair tightly. He ended forcing Wonwoo to pick up that damn pace, pushing him to go deeper as well. Wonwoo wasn’t used to deep throat but they did a few times before marriage so that wouldn’t be a problem for him. He was breathing through his nose, taking as much as he could without gagging. Mingyu moaned in a high pitched tone, trying to pull Wonwoo out but his orgasm hit him fast, the last thing he saw before shutting his eyes while on his high was Wonwoo actually swallowing. He never did that before.

Wonwoo sat down on his heels while wiping the corner of his lips with his fingers. Mingyu was still breathing hard from his orgasm. Before Mingyu could react, Wonwoo leaned to hover the taller, pinning him on the bed. Mingyu brought one hand to cup the other’s cheek, which made Wonwoo lean into the touch. His thumb travelled over his lips and soon the smaller parted his lips, gently biting the tip of Mingyu’s finger.

“Tell me baby, if you went after all this to dress up nicely to me, you must have planned everything right?” Wonwoo just nodded slowly, wrapping his fingers around Mingyu’s wrists keeping it in place while Mingyu saw his thumb disappear between the already red lips of Wonwoo.

“So what you had in mind, babe? You wanna ride me like a good boy? Or were you bending over all spread for me? Or even taking me well while I fucked you as we faced each other?” Wonwoo’s grip around the wrist tightened, making his close his eyes for a moment imagining all that happening. His tongue was pressing against the thumb pad before he pulled it out of his mouth.

“I wanted to see how good you looked while I fucked you”

Silence.

He heard Mingyu’s voice crack when he replied with a small ‘ _oh_ ’. They were really okay of switching from time to time. They didn’t have a problem with that. Mingyu was just caught off guard again. He felt his dick twitch from the thought of Wonwoo fucking him while dressed like that.

Wonwoo moved to fetch the lube that he put inside the nightstand, he was smiling while pouring the liquid in his fingers. Mingyu would usually take Wonwoo’s fingers really well so his prep was usually fast, differently from Wonwoo. Soon Mingyu was begging to be fucked while his husband would keep teasing him with three fingers. He pulled them out, crawling back a bit more so he could get rid of his lacy panties. He threw it on the other side of the bed before he focused on pumping and lubing himself. He groaned from finally getting friction after all this, not to mention how the fabric of the panties were so rough against his sensitive cock.

He aligned himself on Mingyu’s entrance, taking no mercy when bottoming out in one go. Mingyu arched his back gripping the bed sheet while shutting his eyes. Of course Wonwoo gave him time to actually adjust but the first push made him almost see stars. Hs thighs were trembling while he got used to Wonwoo.

The smaller leaned down to kiss Mingyu on the lips before attacking his neck with bites and kisses. He loved marking his husband and now he could do that all he wanted since both were in vacations (even if Minghao needed help sometimes). He loved how Mingyu would let out a few breathy moans at each bite. Wonwoo trailed his kisses to his shoulders, biting it harder as Mingyu rolled his hips telling him to finally move. Wonwoo went back to hover Mingyu while finally thrusting.

His pace was slow at first, something more experimental while Wonwoo kept distracting Mingyu with his kisses. The taller was known for clinging while getting fucked, so soon Wonwoo felt the thighs pressing more his sides, pulling him deeper as he could. The smaller just didn’t give in to the arms pulling him closer because after all he wanted to see Mingyu’s reaction while having sex. He grabbed both wrists to pin him on the bed while picking up the pace.

All they could hear was the heavy breathing and skin slapping skin while Mingyu was gasping. The lacy garter and stocking were a new texture for Mingyu’s thighs. They would brush on the skin when Wonwoo rolled his hips and thrusted. Wonwoo couldn’t lie, the sight of a sweaty Mingyu with his lips parted while moaning almost made him reach his climax there. Mingyu was a hot bottom since he was sensitive. So any touch made the boy under him go insane. Wonwoo let one of the wrists go, wrapping his fingers around Mingyu’s base and moving his hand at the same time of the thrusts.

He once again saw Mingyu arch his back on the mattress “Wonu ah! There! Ah! Ah!” he finally found the spot that made Mingyu see stars. He tried to pin Mingyu’s hips on the bed while aiming for the same spot. A few more tries and he found again and kept hitting. Mingyu became a moaning mess as his thighs tensed up around Wonwoo.

“How is this, baby?” Wonwoo asked while being more rough in his thrusts. Mingyu was a mess already and he couldn’t properly form a whole sentence, he just nodded breathlessly before Wonwoo cut him off.

“Who makes you feel this good, huh Mingyu?”

“W-Wonu, ahhh, only Wonu, only you—!” his voice was cracking while trying to speak.

“Good boy” Mingyu didn’t need to look at Wonwoo to know how the other was smirking while slamming into him.

“Babe, I am _c-close…”_ Wonwoo groaned as Mingyu clenched tightly around him, he kept the fast pace as Mingyu came on both of their stomachs. He was close as well and god he couldn’t stop right now. Mingyu was still loud with his noises since he was oversensitive. Soon Wonwoo reached his own climax inside Mingyu.

Mingyu was a mess under Wonwoo, it’s been long he didn’t feel Wonwoo filling him and he missed that. Wonwoo only stopped his thrusts when he finally got rid of his own high. His arms were trembling to keep him up, so he ended up pulling out while lying beside Mingyu. A few minutes until both were breathing normally again, Mingyu turned his face to look at Wonwoo. He grabbed his chin to kiss him, it was a lazy at first until Mingyu broke the kiss. He pushed Wonwoo on his back to lie down while placing a thigh between his legs.

“Mingyu-“

Mingyu ran his fingers from Wonwoo chest teasing his nipples up to his neck. Fingers going up to play with the white choker before he grabbed Wonwoo’s jaw with one hand. It was a rather rough touch, making his husband look at him.

“God, Wonwoo, what did I do to deserve you?” he could feel how Mingyu was taking over control again, just how Wonwoo liked. His husband was a sweet with him but Mingyu knew Wonwoo enjoyed being so submissive for him.

“You thought we would finish here, without having you screaming my name?” Mingyu rolled his thigh to make friction, which lead to Wonwoo be half hard again under him. The hand on the jaw went to his neck, fingers wrapping carefully around it. He tightened his grip making Wonwoo gasp. Mingyu knew Wonwoo had a fetish for choking so he would use that for his advantage sometimes. It was just a light pressure that would make Wonwoo go insane.

“Would be a waste not fucking you while dressed like that, no?” Mingyu let go of Wonwoo neck, hearing the other moaning while finally being able to breathe normally. The smaller was rolling his hips for more friction.

“ _Please”_ Mingyu ran both hands on the smaller chest, nails digging the skin. Wonwoo gasped covering his eyes with the back of his hands. “ _Just do it”_

Mingyu’s hands travelled down, meeting the garter belt, fingers pads tracing the belts down to the stockings. He kneaded the thighs once again before pushing them apart to spread them. Once again Wonwoo was keeping another surprise for his husband. One of Mingyu’s hand went down to his entrance, poking the small plug there.It was rather cute, it matched the rest of his outfit.

“What is this, huh Wonu?” the smaller was flustered, the tip of his ears suddenly became red from embarrassment. Mingyu dared to pull out a bit before pushing in again. Wonwoo moaned spreading his legs even more.

“Answer me”

“I fingered myself in the shower” he blurted out feeling the plug going in and out again. “So you didn’t need to worry about it”

Wonwoo was having difficulty once the plug kept going in and out. He wanted more at this point.

“Such a good boy hm” Mingyu let the plug inside once again before getting the lube to lube himself. “All you wanted was me” Wonwoo nodded still with his eyes covered. He only looked at Mingyu when he felt s sting feeling on his thigh. Mingyu had tugged the garter to slap the skin.

“I want you to look at me while I fuck you” Wonwoo curled his toes and again nodded at the request. He felt the plug being removed which made him clench around air for a bit. He whined from the loss, ready to complain until Mingyu pushed in. His first reaction was gasp for air, since the difference of sizes from the buttplug to Mingyu was big. Wonwoo was already trembling at the sudden intrusion, he gestured to the taller to wait and just as asked, his husband stood there gently caressing his thighs while Wonwoo was getting used to his size.

Wonwoo already looked fucked before they started. His breath was uneven, his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, lips red from using too much. Both of them were rough tops whenever they were in charge, of course they had their moments being all sweet to each other, but most of the times they liked seeing the other being submissive to their requests.

Just like Wonwoo, Mingyu rolled his hips slowly watching Wonwoo’s reaction to it. For his surprise didn’t take as long as expected to Wonwoo get used to him. The smaller moaned lowly, moving his hips to meet Mingyu’s. The taller ran his fingers on the lacy bralette, pressing Wonwoo’s nipples making him arch his back.

“ _More, Gyu…_ ” he whimpered impatiently. “ _Please”_

That spur Mingyu to pick up the pace. Wonwoo was tight and hot around the taller. Mingyu leaned down to kiss him on the lips, sure it was a heated and messy kiss but both quickly drowned into it. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, keeping him as close as he could. They just broke the kiss for air and because Wonwoo was gasping to actually breathe since the thrusts were rough. He couldn’t ask for anything since all he could do was moan and babble nonsense for Mingyu.

Mingyu placed both hands on each side of Wonwoo’s head, making him hover the smaller. The pace kept the same and soon he felt a pair of hands sneaking from his sides to his shoulder blades, digging his nails on the skin and dragging them down until the lower back, leaving a red mark that would definitely stay there until the next day. He repeated the action as he felt the orgasm building up. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu to go deeper while he kept moaning, or almost screaming from his spot being abused.

“Mingyu ah! Ah! I-I gonna…” he was cut off when he reached his climax.

Didn’t take long to Mingyu come inside of Wonwoo, the taller was groaning was he rode his own high while still thrusting into Wonwoo.

They were both a mess after the two rounds. Who could blame them though? It was the first time both actually topped each other at the same night. Mingyu felt his arms giving up so he just leaned to peck Wonwoo, flopping down beside him after pulling out.  Took a few minutes quiet before Mingyu broke the silence with a small laugh.

“So you went after all this” his hand went to tug at the white choker “just for this occasion?”

Wonwoo bit his lower lip, bringing Mingyu’s hand to cup his cheek. “Maybe I wanted you to know that I might have a thing for looking cute in bed…”

“I am definitely not complaining”

“So are you really okay with it?” Wonwoo asked, he was still unsure if Mingyu really accepted and liked the idea or he was just saying that to be nice.

“Wonu, if that makes you happy, I’ll definitely enjoy see you dolled up. Even if you are the one topping” Wonwoo blushed, scooting closer to bury his face on Mingyu’s neck.

If it wasn’t for Wonwoo, they would have fallen asleep right away, but he kept nagging about being sticky and how he deserved a bath. With his cute lacy set Mingyu quickly agreed to it, nobody could blame him, he couldn’t say no to his cute husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope this was in someway readable :( 
> 
> | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kingsta_x) in case you wanna hear me screaming there about fanfics |


End file.
